<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Texting Lead To Love by CuteKageyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703306">Texting Lead To Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama'>CuteKageyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mean Girls References, Multi, Song: Candy Store (Heathers), Song: Meet The Plastics (Ashley Park), Volleyball Dorks in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another chat fic with Tobio being cute and with certain people being flirtatious and getting what they want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobio goes to Nekoma in this story</p><p>Tooru - GrandKing</p><p>Testurou - Rooster</p><p>Koutarou - Emo</p><p>Keiji - PrettySetter</p><p>Kenma - Gamer</p><p>Takahiro - Troublemaker</p><p>Issei - Prankster</p><p>Hajime - Emerald</p><p>Akira - Sleepy</p><p>Yuutarou - OnionHead</p><p>Tobio - Blueberry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tooru Oikawa added Hajime Iwaizumi, Keiji Akaashi, Yuutarou Kindaichi,Tetsurou Kuroo, Issei Matsukawa, Koutarou Bokuto, Takahiro Hanamaki, Kenma Kozume, Akira Kunimi, and Tobio Kageyama to a chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tooru Oikawa Changed The Name To The Best Players</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tooru Changed His Name to GrandKing</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>GrandKing Changed Tetsurou Name to Rooster</strong>
</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Rude</p><p>Koutarou:</p><p>That's it actuate</p><p>
  <strong>GrandKing Changed Koutarou Name to Emo</strong>
</p><p>Emo: </p><p>Yep, just not the all the time</p><p>
  <strong>GrandKing Changed Keiji Name to PrettySetter</strong>
</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Okay</p><p>
  <strong>GrandKing Changed Kenma Name to Gamer</strong>
</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>That is very trie</p><p>
  <b>GrandKing Changed Takahiro Name to Troublemaker</b>
</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Damn Straight</p><p>
  <b>GrandKing Changed Issei Name to Prankster</b>
</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Fuck yes</p><p>
  <b>GrandKing Changed Hajime Name to Emerald</b>
</p><p>Akira:</p><p>How did u come up with that</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>I'm guessing cause of my eyes</p><p>Akira;</p><p>Oh, than that's true</p><p>
  <b>GrandKing Changed Akira Name to Sleepy</b>
</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>I wanna complain but sadly it's true</p><p>
  <b>GrandKing Changed Yuutarou Name to OnionHead</b>
</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Oh my, that's hilarious</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Really!?! </p><p>
  <b>GrandKing Changed Tobio Name to Blueberry</b>
</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Welcome to the chat!!!</p><p>Wait a second</p><p>Sleepy;</p><p>What? </p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>TOBIO WHERE R U!?!?</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Hi</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Tobio!!! Hii!! </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>I only put down my game for Tobs</p><p>But hi Tobio</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Hi Tobs</p><p>Emo:</p><p>HEY HEY MY BABY OWL</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Hi</p><p>Also Hi Hajime!!!</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Hey Tobs</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Damn Tobio is popular</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>He is</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>But now did u come up with my nickname?</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Cleary it cause of you beautiful blue eyes</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>😳😳</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Awe, our best friend got embarrassed Yuu</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Poor Tobs</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I feel like you're picking on me</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Maybe, maybe not</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Bully!</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>We love you too 😊</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>😝</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>They have a cute friendship</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Ikr</p>
<hr/><p>Later That Day</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Your honor, I'm a freak bitch, handcuffs, leashes, Switch my wig, make him feel like he cheating</p><p>Put him on his knees, give him something to believe in, Never lost a fight, but I'm looking for a beating</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Omg, how do u know that song!!! </p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>What teenager doesn't</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>What? For some unknown reason that's my favorite part</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>My precious owl, what am I gonna do with you? </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Love me</p><p>😁</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Omg he's too cute for this world</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>He definitely is</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Simpson</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Now from the top</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Make it drop</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>That's some wet-ass pussy</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Now get a bucket and a mop</p><p>That's some wet-ass pussy</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>There's some whores in this house</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>There's some whores in this house</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Not you guys too</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>This makes me wonder what kind of people our best friend is hanging out with</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>It does</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>I'm not crazy</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>^</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>^</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>We weren't talking bout you three</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>^</p>
<hr/><p>Blueberry:</p><p>OMG!!! GUYS GET ONLINE!! RIGHT NOW!!! ESPECIALLY THE SEJOH BOYS!!! </p><p>I'll spam</p><p>Answer me!!</p><p>Rude!!!</p><p>
  <em>Gamer Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PrettySetter Is Online</em>
</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>He will too</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Ik what this is about</p><p>
  <em>GrandKing Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emerald Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Troublemaker Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prankster Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleepy Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OnionHead Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rooster Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emo Is Online</em>
</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>What's up?</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Koutarou gave us amazing news</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Which is? </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I'm going to Miyagi next week</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Yes! I miss u</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I miss you as well in fact I miss all of you guys</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Aren't you supposed to be in class</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>It's lunch right now</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Yeah, you should really see him when we told him </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Stop</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Nope, you're too cute, I have to tell them how cute you are during school</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>😳😳</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Private Chat between Kenma and Tobio</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later that Night</em>
</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Kenma, r u still awake?</p><p>Kenma:</p><p>Yeah, I'm just playing my games, why? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Can't sleep</p><p>Kenma:</p><p>Awe, wanna come to my room?</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Can I?</p><p>Kenma:</p><p>Of course, we can even play games if you want</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Thanks Ken :)</p><p>Kenma:</p><p>Not a problem</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Rooster Sent An Attachment</em>
</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Have ever seen anything more adorable</p><p>Emo:</p><p>That is so fucking adorable</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Awe</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>They always end up like this since some nights Tobio has problems sleeping</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>I remember him telling us about that</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Fuck, I didn't even know you came into my room</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>I texted u before I came but you was asleep</p><p>But is Tobs still asleep? </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Yeah, but isn't Keiji and Koutarou coming over? </p><p>Emo:</p><p>We're coming, I'm waiting for Keiji</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>I'm getting in the car right now so I'll be there in ten minutes Koutarou</p><p>
  <em>Blueberry Is Online</em>
</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Morning baby Owl</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Morning baby owl</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Morning Tobs</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Morning Tobs</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Morning Tobs</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Morning Tobi</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Morning Tobi</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Morning Tobi</p><p>GrandKing;</p><p>Morning Tobio-chan</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Morning</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>He's not a morning person at all</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>What time did u two go to bed?</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>U really don't wanna know</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>We went to bed three hours ago</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Damn</p>
<hr/><p>Kenma puts his phone and down and looks down at Tobio who's laying in his lap, and messing around on his phone. Kenma smiles and runs his hand through Tobio's hair. </p><p>"You can go back to sleep Tobs," Kenma says. </p><p>Tobio hides his face in Kenma's lap and groans which causes Kenma to chuckle. Kenma grabs his hand held counsel and plays on it as Tobio goes back to sleep. </p><p>"You finally came in," Kenma says as he watches Tetsurou walks into his room. </p><p>"Yeah yeah, I was just getting you guys coffee, but I can see Tobio has fallen asleep again. </p><p>"Yeah," Kenma says going back to his game </p><p>Soon the other two comes and they all sit around the bed and quietly talk so Tobio can continue to sleep. Tobio wakes up a couple hours later and refuse to leave the bed. Him and Kenma plays games as the others goes down stairs and cooks everyone lunch. They all eat lunch and sits around the living room and do their own things. Like before Tobio and Kenma plays games and soon they all end up playing games together. They do go out later on the night to eat out and just to get out of the house and hang out. When they go back home, Kenma and Tobio immediately fall asleep which the others find adorable since Kenma has Tobio wrap up in his arms. </p><p>"Yeah they're definitely adorable," Tetsurou says as he throws a blanket over the other two boys. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm thinking about making this story </p><p>Kenma x Tobio x Keiji</p><p>But what do you guys think? Or should I leave the ship</p><p>Kenma x Tobio x Keiji x Tetsurou x Koutarou x Hajime x Tooru</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Setters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tooru - GrandKing</p><p>Testurou - Rooster</p><p>Koutarou - Emo</p><p>Keiji - PrettySetter</p><p>Kenma - Gamer</p><p>Takahiro - Troublemaker</p><p>Issei - Prankster</p><p>Hajime - Emerald</p><p>Akira - Sleepy</p><p>Yuutarou - OnionHead</p><p>Tobio - Blueberry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GrandKing:</p><p>Thank you Tetsurou and Keiji</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>No problem</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>No problem</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>I'm confused</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Same</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>They brought Tobs over so that he can hang out with the Sejoh boys</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>This is the best day ever!!!! </p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Thank you guys</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Thank you thank you! </p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Thank you thank you!! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Aww, I'm missed</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Duh, you was our baby before u left! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Awe, my senpai missed me</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Hey! Don't be a brat</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>But I am a spoiled brat so ha!</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>He's right, and that's because certain people in this chat spoil him</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Now who would do that :p</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Tooru</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Hajime</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Kenma</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Keiji</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Koutarou</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>And Tetsurou</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Damn it we just got called out</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>We did too</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Hey, at least we make sure he knows he loved</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Can't argue with that</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>I can't believe our friends called us out</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>They always do that so you should be used to that :)</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Yeah yeah I know</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Next Day</em>
</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Okay I got a crazy idea</p><p>And since y'all not responding, I'm still gonna tell you guys</p><p>Okay, so knowing the captains have a day every week where they meet up to "discuss ideas for their teams" then us setters should have a day every week where we can "discuss ideas" but only if you guys would like that</p><p>
  <em>Emo Is Online</em>
</p><p>Emo:</p><p>@GrandKing @Rooster he's onto us lol</p><p>
  <em>GrandKing Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rooster Is Online</em>
</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>I think we should do that Tobio-chan</p><p>@Gamer, @PrettySetter what do u two think?</p><p>And how do u know what we do when we have our captain days</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I have my ways</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>We use those days very productive</p><p>
  <em>PrettySetter Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gamer Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleepy Is Online</em>
</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>OMG when I read Tobs message I took it the wrong way... </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Aki!!</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Well, I was half asleep</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Omg lol</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>@Blueberry let do it</p><p>And you captains trust me when Tobio says he knows what u guys actually do</p><p>OnionHead Is Online</p><p>
  <em>Troublemaker Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prankster Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emerald Is Online</em>
</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Omg I came online at the worst time</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Same</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>I have no words</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Same</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>@Blueberry let do it</p><p>And I can assure you guys the captains don't do anything naughty</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>@Gamer how do u know what we do</p><p>Emo:</p><p>U 2 @PrettySetter</p><p>
  <em>Blueberry Sent an Image</em>
</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>I'm not telling u</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Same</p><p>
  <em>PrettySetter Sent an Image</em>
</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>What r u three up to? </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>We was bored and decided to hang out</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Yeah hang out</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Oh yeah we wanted to hang out</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>That's mysterious</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>That is for sure</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>How so?</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Oh no there's the innocence</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>I have a feeling that they're hiding something</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>With us, u never know</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>That is true</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>We really got off topic</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Right, okay so @GrandKing, @Gamer, and @PrettySetter, pick the day and time and where u wanna meet up</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Okay</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Deal</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Will do</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Later That Night</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tobio Added Kenma Kozume, Keiji Akaashi, and Tooru Oikawa to the chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tobio Changed The Chat Name To Best Setter Squad</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tobio Change Tooru Name to King Setter</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tobio Changed Kenma Name to Gamer Setter</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tobio Changed Keiji Name to Gorgeous Setter</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tobio Changed His Name To Baby Setter</strong>
</p><p>Baby Setter:</p><p>Guys, we should prank the others</p><p>King Setter:</p><p>I'm down for that</p><p>Gamer Setter:</p><p>^</p><p>Gorgeous Setter:</p><p>^</p><p>Baby Setter:</p><p>Sweet, okay this is what we gonna do</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Best Players</em>
</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Tobio thinks you’re mad at him because he’s running for Volleyball King</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Oh my God, I’m not mad at him, I’m worried about him, I think somebody nominated him as a joke or something, I mean nobody votes for him he’s gunna have a total meltdown, and who’s gunna have to take care of him, me!</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>That's rude</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Poor Tobs</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>But what's going on</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Idk</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>^</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>^</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>^</p><p>Emo:</p><p>^</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>^</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>So, you don’t think anyone will vote for him?</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Keiji, he’s not pretty, I mean, that sounds bad but whatever. The Volleyball King is always pretty. And the crazy thing is, is that it should be Kenma, but, people forget about him because he’s such a slut. Anyway, I gotta go, I’m going to bed</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Rude</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Poor Tobs</p><p>PrettySetter<strong>:</strong> </p><p>Well, he’s not mad at you</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Hold on!</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Are you ok?</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>I'm gonna sit back and watch</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>^</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>^</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>^</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>^</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>^</p><p>Emo:</p><p>^</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Shhhh</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Hello?</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>If someone said something bad about you, you’d want me to tell you, right?</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>No</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Pfft</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Thats hilarious</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>It is</p><p>Emo:</p><p>I agree</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>What if it was someone you thought was your friend</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>What are you…? Hold on, other line</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I'm not taking this anymore</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Good for you Tobs!</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Hello?</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Lets go out</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Okay. hold on, i’m on the other line with Tobs</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Don’t invite Tobs, he’s driving me nuts</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Don't make me beat u up Tooru</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Hold on</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Ok, hurry up</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>It’s Tooru, he wants to hang out with me tonight but he told me not to tell you</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Do not hang out with him</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Why?</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>You don’t want me to tell you</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Ugh, you can tell me, hold on…</p><p>Oh my God he’s so annoying</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>I'm watching u Kenma</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Who is?</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Who’s this?</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Tobio</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Right, hold on…</p><p>Oh my God, he’s so annoying</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>I know, just get rid of him</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>I'm not afraid to go after u two</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Ok, what is it?</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Tooru says everyone hates you because your such a slut</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>He said that?</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>You didn’t hear it from me</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Tobs is being shady lol</p><p>PrettySettee:</p><p>Little harsh Tobs</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Ugh, whatever, se has a right to know</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Lol</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>I can’t go out “cough cough” I’m sick.</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Boo you whore</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Get losers, we're going shopping cause we're dead when they realize we just prank them</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Huh!? </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Bye losers</p><p>
  <em>Blueberry Is Offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>GrandKing Is Offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PrettySetter Is Offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gamer Is Offline</em>
</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Never trust the setters</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Randomness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tooru - GrandKing</p><p>Testurou - Rooster</p><p>Koutarou - Emo</p><p>Keiji - PrettySetter</p><p>Kenma - Gamer</p><p>Takahiro - Troublemaker</p><p>Issei - Prankster</p><p>Hajime - Emerald</p><p>Akira - Sleepy</p><p>Yuutarou - OnionHead</p><p>Tobio - Blueberry</p><p>Lev - Joker</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blueberry:</p><p>@Emerald</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Yes? </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I'm in love with a criminals</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>As your other parent no baby no</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>My baby</p><p>😭😭😭😭</p><p>PrettyaSetter:</p><p>@GrandKing please don't cry, he will be alright</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>All reason aside I just can't deny, I love them</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>My precious baby, who are "them"</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Womanizer, woman-womanizer, They're are womanizers</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Oh my</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Pfft</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>I need names</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>So do I</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby</p><p>They, they-they are, they, they-theu are</p><p>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Womanizer</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Who's the criminals &amp; womanizers</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Idk bro</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>I wanna know</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Same same</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Take it slow, put it down on me</p><p>@PrettSetter let me jump on it, ride like a pony</p><p>@Gamer time to get naughty</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Lights down low, t-t-time to get naughty</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Lights down low, t-t-time to get naughty</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>No fucking my baby!!!</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Who said anything about fucking him? </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>There's multiple ways to get naughty with Tobs</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Well than</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>They do know what I like and we're gonna get it on</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Haha</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Of course we are</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Don't trust the setters!!! </p><hr/><p>Rooster:</p><p>OMG KENMA IS BLUSHING I REPEAT HE'S BLUSHING</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Why!!! </p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Oooo interesting please tell why he blushing</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Cause how Tobio received a ball</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Shut up! It was fucking good ok and he looked so fucking good as well</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Awe, and I missed it 🥺🥺</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Hold on, I'll send it</p><p>
  <em>Gamer Sent An Image</em>
</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>OMFG, he looks so fucking good</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Ikr</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Damn, Tobs is looking good</p><p>Emo:</p><p>^</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>^</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>^</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Damn, Tobs, always know how to look good</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>He looks adorable</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>^</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>^</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Back off</p><hr/><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I didn't even realize Ken sent that</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>I'm glad he did</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Awe, did u like the pic then?</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>I fucking loved it</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Hehe, if u want I can make sure Ken send more pics of me at practice</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Sweet</p><hr/><p>Emo:</p><p>We figured out how Tobio and the other two know what we do on the captain nights</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>How? </p><p>Emo:</p><p>Since Tetsu and I talk loud, Tobs, who lives with Tetsu, hears what we are planning</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Bout time you figured it out</p><p>Also @PrettySetter, @GrandKing, @Gamer, do you guys wanna meet up at my house or what? </p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>I'm already with Kou and Tetsu so I'll just go over to yours</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>I can head over to your house as well</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>@PrettySetter pick me up on your way</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>I will</p><hr/><p>Blueberry:</p><p>@Ermerald, @Sleepy, @OnionHead, @Troublemaker, @Prankster</p><p>Tooru won't be coming home tonight... </p><p>@Rooster, @Emo </p><p>I won't be able to practice tomorrow... </p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>... </p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>... </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>...</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Why? </p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>We're at the hospital</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>We had an accident</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Guys what happened? </p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>We was walking to my car after we got done eating... </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>There was no car when we cross the street</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>But then a car came out of no where</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Tobs saw before all of us and he pushed us out of the way</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>But he, he, </p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>He couldn't get out of the way in time</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>But he's alive but that where it gets worse</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>H-how</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>He mightn not be able to play volleyball for awhile</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>When he fell, he shattered his knee...</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>..... </p><p>Emo:</p><p>What the doctors saying</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>We're waiting on him to see if and when Tobio will be able to play again</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Keep us updated</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>We will</p><hr/><p>The next day, Lev helps Tobio since they are in the same class. </p><p>"Thanks Lev," Tobio says with a sad smile. </p><p>"Tobs, you're one of my best friends so I'm always gonna help you," Lev says smiling. </p><p>Tobio smiles and turns his head when he hears his name. He see one of their coach coming up to them so they stop walking and face the coach. </p><p>"Good morning Coach Naoi," Tobio and Lev says. </p><p>"Good morning, Tobio we heard what happened and we want you to be the manager till you're able to play again," Coach Naoi says. </p><p>"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me," Tobio says happily. </p><p>"I'm glad, but now I'll let you two get to class and I'll see you both at practice," Coach Naoi says with a small smile. </p><p>They both nod their head and they make it to class and Tobio grabs his phone and sends a message to the chat. </p><hr/><p>Blueberry:</p><p>OMG, I know most of you are already in class and your class started but I have to tell you guys this, till I get better and be able to play volleyball again, which is remind you that I'll be able to play in a month, but till then, I'm the manager of Nekoma</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>That's amazing beautiful</p><p>Oh crap, I just outed us 😳😳😳</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Nooo, you just outed yourself</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Bro you just outed yourself</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Fuck</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Technically Ken did kind of outed us by his second message</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Shittykawa shut up! </p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Oh, fuck, Iwa-chan u just outed yourself</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Fuck u</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Since we're outing people, then @Emo and I are proud of our baby</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Wait! What? </p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Umm, look at that the teacher is here gtg</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>^</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>^</p><p>Emo:</p><p>^</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>^</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>^</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Well that was something</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Yes it was</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Shut up and pay attention to class</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>So much for surprising them lol</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>What's going on? </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I'm in a relationship with Kenma and Keiji and these other losers are dating their best friends lol</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>We are not losers</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Aki, looks like we have people we need to have a talk with</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Yep, now you y'all, we're gonna pick a day and time and we're gonna have a long talk</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Oh fuck</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Fuck</p><hr/><p>Tobio giggles and move his phone so Lev can read the messages. </p><p>"Man that chat seem so much fun," Lev says. </p><p>"Hold on, I'm gonna add ya," Tobio says. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Tobio Added Lev Haiba to The Chat</strong>
</p><p>Gamer: </p><p>Hey Lev</p><p>Lev:</p><p>Hi</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Grand King Changed Lev Name to Joker</em> </strong>
</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Yes! We have someone joining the joker group Issei</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Finally</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Welcome Lev</p><p>And y'all pay attention to class</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Yes sir</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Tobio</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Okay okay, I'll pay attention</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Good</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Author Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm gonna keep the story with </p><p>Kenma x Tobio x Keiji x Tetsurou x Koutarou x Hajime x Tooru x Bokuto</p><p>But if you guys want me to write a story with</p><p>Keiji x Tobio x Kenma </p><p>Please let me know</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Author Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have a story with </p><p>Keiji x Kageyama x Kenma called Tobio Falls for the setters</p><p>So feel free to read it if you guys want</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tobio Is Too Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tooru - GrandKing</p><p>Testurou - Rooster</p><p>Koutarou - Emo</p><p>Keiji - PrettySetter</p><p>Kenma - Gamer</p><p>Takahiro - Troublemaker</p><p>Issei - Prankster</p><p>Hajime - Emerald</p><p>Akira - Sleepy</p><p>Yuutarou - OnionHead</p><p>Tobio - Blueberry</p><p>Lev - Joker/RussianBlue</p><p>Morisuke - PrettyLibero</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blueberry:</p><p>Training Camp</p><p>Training Camp</p><p>Training Camp</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Tobs chill</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I am, I just wanna know who's coming to the Nekoma training camp</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>You'll find out at practice</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Can I add one more person?</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Yeah, but who</p><p>
  <strong>Tobio Added Morisuke Yaku to The Chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Tobio Changed Morisuke Name To PrettyLibero</strong> </em>
</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>There now Lev has his boyfriend in the chat now :)</p><p>PrettyLibero:</p><p>Hey Tobs</p><p>Hey Lev</p><p>And hey everyone</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Hey</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Ooo, is this the mom of Nekoma?</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Yep, I'm his adopted son</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>So Hajime, Morisuke, and I are your parents</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Yep</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Sweet</p><p>Joker:</p><p>Hey Mori</p><p>PrettyLibero:</p><p>Hey, can we change nicknames?</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Yep</p><p>
  <em>PrettyLibero Changed Joker Name to RussianBlue</em>
</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>RussianBlue?</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>It's a cat breed that remind us of Lev</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Ooh, brb I'm gonna look up that cat real fast</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Now back to what I was doing, </p><p>Trianing Camp</p><p>Training Camp</p><p>Training Camp!!!</p><p>
  <em>Rooster Is Online</em>
</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Tetsu!!!!</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Tell us!!!! </p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Mm nope</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Plz!!!!</p><p>
  <em>Emo Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleepy Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OnionHead Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Troublemaker Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prankster Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PrettySetter Is Online</em>
</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>@GrandKing, @Emerald tell us where we're going to training camp at</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>@Rooster tell Tobio who's going</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Y'all both fun, but it's Sejoh, Fukurodani, Karasuno, Johenzji, and Shiratorizawa</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Yes!!!</p><p>I get to see my friends again!!!</p><p>
  <em>GrandKing Is Online</em>
</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>OMG, LEV DOES REMIND ME OF A RUSSIAN BLUE</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Ikr</p><hr/><p>Gamer:</p><p>TOBIO KAGEYAMA GET ONLINE RIGHT NOW</p><p>
  <em>PrettySetter Is Online</em>
</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Hehe  u saw the video he sent to us</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Yes, and now I wanna who idea was it, </p><p>It was either Lev, Tetsurou, Koutarou, or Morisuke cause they was acting shady at practice</p><p>
  <em>Sleepy Is Online</em>
</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>What did I miss? </p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Tobio sent us a video of him doing wap and it looks like it was taken during practice</p><p>
  <em>Blueberry Is Online</em>
</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>It was my idea and Lev was in the video cause I didn't wanna do I t alone, Morisuke was there cause he was watching Lev doing the dance, which I'm pretty sure Lev is gonna have a good night, and Tetsurou took the video</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Omg, Tobs I fucking love you</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Wdym Lev probably gonna have a good night</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Lev was the one who said that</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Omg, Tobs is too innocent</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Yes he is</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Yes he is</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>But why are u guys online at three in the morning</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>They decided to send the video right now</p><p>
  <em>Rooster Is Online</em>
</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Thanks for calling me out Tobs</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Anytime</p><p>Oh fuck I got a doctor appointment tomorrow</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Lol, isn't it tomorrow you find out if you can start practice again? </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Yep so wish me luck</p><hr/><p>Blueberry:</p><p>BEST FUCKING DAY EVER!!!!</p><p>Oh shit u guys are at practice, but anyhow I wanna share the good news</p><p>I can play volleyball again!!!!</p><p>
  <em>PrettySetter Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Troublemaker Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prankster Is Online</em>
</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Congrats!!! </p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Congrats!!!! </p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Congratulations bby!!! </p><p>
  <em>Rooster Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emo Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>GrandKing Is Online</em>
</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Congratulations!!!</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Congrats!!!! </p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Yay!!! Congrats!!! </p><p>
  <em>Emerald Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleepy Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OnionHead Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PrettyLibero Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RussianBlue Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gamer Is Online</em>
</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Congratulations!!! </p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Yay!!! </p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Yay!!!! </p><p>PrettyLibero:</p><p>Fuck Yes!!! </p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Fuck Yes!!!! </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Yay baby!! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Thank you everyone!!!</p><p>In fact I'm heading to the gym right now to talk to the coaches</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Ken and I will wait for you outside</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Works with me &lt;3</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I'm actually two blocks away so I'll be the there in a few</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Okay, Ken and I will meet you outside</p><hr/><p>Tobio walks to the gym and spots Kenma and Tetsurou. </p><p>"Ken, Tetsu," Tobio says running up to them. </p><p>"Hey baby," Kenma says leaning up to kiss Tobio's cheek. </p><p>"Hey Tobs" Tetsurou says ruffling Tobio's hair. </p><p>The go into the gym and they go up to the coaches and talk to them. They allow Tobio to practice again which makes the whole team happy that their setter is back again. Halfway through the practice, Fukurodani arrives so they practice together and since they missed Tobio. Keiji walks up to Kenma and Tobio and they walk to a corner. Keiji and Kenma makes sure no one is looking before Keiji pushes Tobio against the wall. Tobio smiles and wraps his arms around Keiji's neck and brother him into a kiss which Keiji kisses back. When Keiji breaks the kiss, Kenma trades him places and kisses Tobio as well. Kenma breaks the kiss and they go back to practice. </p><p>"Hey Tobio can you set for me?" Koutarou asks. </p><p>"Yea, come on," Tobio says walking to the net. </p><p>"Yay!" Koutarou says walking behind Tobio. </p><p>Tobio sets Koutarou a ball after Koutarou spiked the ball, Tobio looks at Koutarou and see spikers from both teams lined up. </p><p>"Looks like they missed you," Kenma says leaning against the ball cart. </p><p>Tobio sets for all the spikers and when practice ends, Keiji takes Tobio to his house for the weekend. </p><hr/><p>Rooster:</p><p>Here's some pics of Tobio today at practice :) </p><p>
  <em>Tetsuoru sent ten images</em>
</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Looks like you guys missed Tobs</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>I wanna spike Tobio's sets again</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>So do I</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>^</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>^</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>I never hit his sets but I want to</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>^</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I will set for you guys at training cam</p><hr/><p>Keiji comes out of the bathroom and notices that Tobio has fallen asleep. He smiles and grabs his phone and take a picture and send it to the chat. </p><hr/><p>Gamer:</p><p>Tobio is so adorable</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Right</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>I'm glad he's back</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>I think we all are </p><p>But now I'm gonna go to sleep, I just wanted to send that pic</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>I'm gonna go play my games</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Typical</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Rude</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Night</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Night</p><hr/><p>Keiji puts his phone on charge and lays down on the bed and runs his hand through Tobio's hair. Tobio subconsciously leans into the touch which makes Keiji smile. He pulls Tobio close to him and pulls the blanket over their shoulders and he falls asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Author Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sorry guys but I've been thinking and I'm gonna make this story</p><p>Kenma x Tobio x Keiji</p><p>Koutarou x Tetsurou </p><p>Hajime x Tooru</p><p>Akira x Yuutarou</p><p>Takahiro x Issei</p><p>Lev x Yaku</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Jealous Boyfriends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tooru - GrandKing</p><p>Testurou - Rooster</p><p>Koutarou - Emo</p><p>Keiji - PrettySetter</p><p>Kenma - Gamer</p><p>Takahiro - Troublemaker</p><p>Issei - Prankster</p><p>Hajime - Emerald</p><p>Akira - Sleepy</p><p>Yuutarou - OnionHead</p><p>Tobio - Blueberry</p><p>Lev - Joker/RussianBlue</p><p>Morisuke - PrettyLibero</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :) and if you have any suggestions or feedback, I will appreciate them :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gamer:</p><p>I swear I'm ready to fight someone</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>But it's the first day of training camp</p><p>PretrySetter:</p><p>I'm with Ken on this one</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Omg you guys are jealous</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>What's going on? </p><p>Emo:</p><p>^</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>^</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>^</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>^</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>^</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>^</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>^</p><p>PrettyLibero:</p><p>^</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>The setter from Karasuno kept hitting on Tobio throughout the setter meeting</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>He doesn't have to touch my boyfriend</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>He can talk to my boyfriend all he want, but he doesn't need to all over my boyfriend</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>And that is what you guys missed</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>I'm watching at Atsumu guy as well</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Jealous boys</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Oh boy, I forgot that Ken is territorial</p><p>Emo:</p><p>So is Keiji</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>And Tobio is their territory</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I only have eyes for them 🥰</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>I don't think that will work with them this time</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I know but it was worth a shot</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Tobs, come hang out with Keiji and I till we calm down</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I will 💕</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Good 💕</p><p>
  <em>Blueberry Is Offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PrettySetter Is Offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gamer Is Offline</em>
</p><hr/><p>Tobio walks from the gym and finds his boyfriends sits between the gyms on the steps. He skips over to them and makes himself comfortable between them. They instantly wrap their arms around them and take in his scent and warmth. Tobio giggles when their breath tickles his neck. </p><p>"You two are so jealous," Tobio says. </p><p>"Yea, but that's what happens when you're territorial," Kenma mumbles from his spot on Tobio's neck. </p><p>"But that's okay, I like that you two are territorial over me," Tobio says running his hands through his boyfriends hair. </p><p>"Mmm, good," Keiji says with a smile. </p><p>They sit there in silence till the two older boys are calmed. Once they are calmed they all go their seperate ways. </p><hr/><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Hey @Sleepy, @OnionHead, do u guys wanna hang out and play some volleyball?</p><hr/><p>As Tobio waits for their response he walks to the gym. He's halfway to the gym when he almost runs into a orange hair boy. They stare at each other before the kid opens his mouth. </p><p>"I played against you in middle school," He says with a shock expression. </p><p>"Okay and?" Tobio says.</p><p>"And I'm gonna beat you in tournaments," He says. </p><p>"Good luck with that," Tobio says as he grabs his vibrating phone. </p><hr/><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Which gym are you at? </p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Tobio, where r u????? </p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>We will hunt u down if we have to</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Tobioooooo</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Pfft y'all being ignored</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Srry, a kid we played against in middle school is talking to me... And it's the orange headed kid</p><p>But I'm at the first gym</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>He annoyed me in that match</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Web bout walked into him in middle school while he was saying he would win</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Yea and before that match he actually told that to my face when I went to get the other players</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Bet you didn't like that</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I get that from you</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>I'm not denying it, I raised you right</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>U sure you raised him right or made him into a mini you</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>So what I made him into a mini me</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>@Blueberry, we're coming</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>@Blueberry is he still there? </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Yea and he looks annoyed</p><p>
  <em>Blueberry Is Offline</em>
</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Where did he go?</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Good question</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>I swear if that annoying kid did anything to Tobs, he's gonna have a pissed off team after him</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Let quickly make it to Tobs now Aki</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Got it</p><hr/><p>"I'm talking to you," The kids says clearing annoyed. </p><p>"Well I had to answer my texts before you rudely knock my phone out of my hands," Tobio says with a glade. </p><p>"That can wait, I wanted to talk to you," The kid says. </p><p>"To bad, I don't even know who you are," Tobio says getting his phone from the ground. </p><p>"I'm Shoyo Hinata and in a first year from Karasuno and we're gonna win Nationals," Hinata says. </p><p>"Good for you, but my team will probably beat you or my friends team will," Tobio says crossing his arms across his chest. </p><p>"Who the fuck are you?" Hinata growls. </p><p>"That's Tobio Kageyama from Nekoma and he's a first year and the official setter, and I'm Yuutarou and this is Akira and one of our teams will beat your team so shut up," Yuutarou snaps a he goes and stands on Tobio's left side. </p><p>"I still don't know who he is," Hinata says. </p><p>"Good for you, and by the way, he's an amazing setter so be prepared when you loose," Akira says as he stands on Tobio's right side. </p><p>Hinata pales as he looks behind the three boys. The three boys looks back and see Tobio's boyfriends watching a few feet behind them. Once the two setters are spotted, they walk up to the trio. </p><p>"Hi I'm Shoyo Hinata," Hinata says with a flirty tone. </p><p>"I'm Kenma Kozume, Tobio's boyfriend," Kenma says wrapping an arm around Tobio's waist. </p><p>"I'm Keiji Akaashi and I'm Tobio's other boyfriend and if you excuse us, we're gonna go and practice," Keiji says as he hugs Tobio from behind. </p><p>Hinata just growls before he walks away but not before sending Tobio a glare. </p><p>"You're always getting in trouble," Kenma says as he walks into the gym with Tobio. </p><p>"Yeah yeah I know," Tobio says with a pout. </p><p>They sit on the bench and Tobio takes out his phone.</p><hr/><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Just letting everyone know I am finding and didn't get hurt</p><p>And now we have three setters and two spikers, does anyone else wanna join us?</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>I'M COMING</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>I'M ON MY WAY</p><p>Emo:</p><p>I'M COMING</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>I'll come as well</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Coming</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>I'm coming, I'll finally get to hit Tobs sets</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Same</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>I'M COMING</p><p>PrettyLibero:</p><p>I'll be there as well</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Perfect, we'll wait for u guys</p><p>And once you guys get here we will tell you what happened with the orange head kid who's name is Shoyo Hinata</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chaos Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tooru - GrandKing</p><p>Testurou - Rooster</p><p>Koutarou - Emo</p><p>Keiji - PrettySetter</p><p>Kenma - Gamer</p><p>Takahiro - Troublemaker</p><p>Issei - Prankster</p><p>Hajime - Emerald</p><p>Akira - Sleepy</p><p>Yuutarou - OnionHead</p><p>Tobio - Blueberry</p><p>Lev - Joker/RussianBlue</p><p>Morisuke - PrettyLibero</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rooster:</p><p>@Blueberry you can't do this!!!!! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I'm sorry Tetsu, but I have too</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>????? </p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>What? </p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>R u guys good?</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>What's wrong? </p><p>Prankster:</p><p>What's wrong? </p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>??? </p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>You have to stay!!! We need you!!!! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>No you don't! You have Kenma! He's better than me</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Bby, you're just as good as Kenma</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Yeah, Tobs you're amazing</p><p>PrettyLibero:</p><p>Plz Tobio don't leave!!! </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>We need you so badly</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Should have that about that before you took my fucking milk!!! </p><p>Rooster:</p><p>I'll buy you more!!!! </p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>What the fuck is going on</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>What he said</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Bby, come back I need your help in Monopoly!!! </p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Omg, this chat is the best</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>No! You made me spill my milk than y'all finished the rest</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Come back and we'll play volleyball</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Will that really work?</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>^</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Fine</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Sadly yes</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>This is why we don't let him go anywhere by himself</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>If we do we're afraid someone will persuade him to go with them</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Sounds like the setters are protective</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>We are</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>We are</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>We are</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Good to know</p><hr/><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Tobio!!!! </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Tobio!!!! </p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Tobio!!!! </p><p>Emo:</p><p>Tobio!!!! </p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Tobio!!!!</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>What!!!</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>R u okay?</p><p>U looked upset today at the meeting</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Y'all was together? </p><p>Emo:</p><p>Yeah, we decided to combine</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I'm a bottom and a virgin</p><p>And if Keiji and Kenma wanted to have sex with me, I didn't want to get their hope up if they want to be a bottom</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>That's okay baby, we don't mind if your a bottom</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Really?</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>We love you and we're okay with you being a bottom</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Iwa-chan why can't we be that cute!!!! </p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Thought u wanted to wait till you exposed us</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>My mom and dad are together!?!?</p><p>Do u guys have sex!? Who's the bottom who's the top!?!? Is the sex rough, kinky, soft? Are you guys into BDSM? </p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Pfft</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Hahahahaha</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>I love Tobio</p><p>Hahahaha</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Hahahahaha</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Omg hahaha</p><p>PrettyLibero:</p><p>My child no </p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Pfft</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Hahaha</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Tobs, I love you</p><p>Hahaha</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Answer your kid!!! </p><p>Hahahaha</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>We're being exposed by our kid</p><p>Pfft</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>I'm the bottom and we do all but BDSM and soft</p><p>Pfft</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Why are you all laughing at me  😭😭😭😭😭</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>We're not laughing at you, we're laughing at Iraqi</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Okay 😘</p><p>Anyone else want to be exposed? I can expose more, I already exposed two couples anyone else?</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>He knows who to take after</p><p>PrettyLibero:</p><p>I'll ban you from seeing my kid if you teach him more bad things</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>No! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I wanna expose more couples!!! </p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Fine</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Fine</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Fine</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Koutarou and Tetsurou are dating, Takahiro and Issei are dating, And Akira and Yuutarou are dating</p><p>And I know this cause I walked in on them</p><p>Emo:</p><p>We said we're sorry!!! </p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>^</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>^</p><p>PrettyLibero:</p><p>You guys are dead</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Shit</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>^</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>^</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Nice going you guys</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The First Years Pranks The Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tooru - GrandKing</p><p>Testurou - Rooster</p><p>Koutarou - Emo</p><p>Keiji - PrettySetter</p><p>Kenma - Gamer</p><p>Takahiro - Troublemaker</p><p>Issei - Prankster</p><p>Hajime - Emerald</p><p>Akira - Sleepy</p><p>Yuutarou - OnionHead</p><p>Tobio - Blueberry</p><p>Lev - Joker/RussianBlue</p><p>Morisuke - PrettyLibero</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy ♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gamer:</p><p>Oi @Sleepy @OnionHead @RussianBlue give me my boyfriend</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>^</p><p>
  <em>Emo is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rooster is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>GrandKing is Online</em>
</p><p>Emo:</p><p>What are the first years up to</p><p>
  <em>Blueberry is Online</em>
</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I wanna be with them</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Huh? </p><p>
  <em>Sleepy is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Troublemaker is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prankster is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emerald is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OnionHead is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RussianBlue is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PrettyLibero is Online</em>
</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Awe, is the setters can't get their boyfriend</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Fuck u Akira</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>I don't think your boyfriend would like</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Bitch shut the fuck up</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Make me</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Are we gonna have a problem?</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Maybe</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Bitch</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>No fighting</p><p>PrettyLibero:</p><p>Yeah, no fighting</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>You got a bone to pick?</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>I'll fight you as well</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Damn, the setters are pissed</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Guys give the setter their boyfriend</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>No! </p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Yes! I don't want pissed off setters</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>We not giving him up</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Oh first years</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>U guys are gonna be in trouble soon</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>You've come so far why now are you pulling on my dick?</p><p>I'd normally slap your face off</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Fight me</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>And everyone here could watch</p><p>But I'm feeling nice</p><p>Here's some advice</p><p>Listen up beeyotch</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Watch it Lev</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Lookin' hot</p><p>Buying stuff</p><p>They can not</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>👀</p><p>Emo:</p><p>👀</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>👀</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Shut Up captains</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Drinking hard</p><p>Maxing dad's credit card</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>U let him drink? </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>No! </p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>No! </p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Skippin' gym</p><p>Scarin' her</p><p>Screwin' AkaKen</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>😗</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>😗</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>U better explain you selves when u an</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>I LIKE! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Killer clothes</p><p>Kickin' nerds in the nose</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Well damn</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>If you lack the balls</p><p>You can go play dolls</p><p>PrettyLibero:</p><p>Lev Haiba</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Let your mommy fix you a snack</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Whoa</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Or you could come smoke</p><p>GrandKing: </p><p>No smoking Tobio</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Oooo the kid is in trouble</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Shut up bedhair rooster</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Pfft</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Pound some rum and coke</p><p>In my Porsche with the first years</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Whoa!</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Whoa!</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Whoa! </p><p>Honey what you waitin' for?</p><p>Welcome to my candy store</p><p>Time for you to prove you're not a losern anymore</p><p>And step into my candy store</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Guys fall at your feet</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Pay the check, help you cheat</p><p>PrettyLibero:</p><p>U cheat!?! </p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>All you have to do</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Say goodbye to Koutarou</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Noo!!!! Tobio!!! </p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>That freak's</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>That freak's</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Not your friend</p><p>I can tell in the end</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Harsh</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>If he had your shot</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>He would leave you to rot</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Course if you don't care</p><p>Fine, go braid her hair</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Maybe Sesame Street is on</p><p>Emo:</p><p>We don't watch that anymore</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Whoa.! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Or forget that creep and get in my jeep</p><p>Let's go tear up someone's lawn</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>TOBIO KAGEYAMA! </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Looks like someone is in trouble</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Whoa!</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Whoa!</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Whoa! </p><p>Honey what you waitin' for?</p><p>Welcome to my candy store</p><p>You just gotta prove you're not a pussy anymore</p><p>And step into my candy store</p><p>You can join the team</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Or you can bitch and moan</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Or you can bitch and moan</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>You can live the dream</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Or you can die alone</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Or you can die alone</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>You can fight like cats</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Or if you prefer</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Or if you prefer</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Keep on testing me</p><p>And end up like him</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>And end up like him</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>And end up like him</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Keiji, look!</p><p>Tobs invited me to his hang out day!</p><p>This proves he's been thinking about me!</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Color me stoked</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Cough jealous cough</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Fuck off Kou</p><p>Emo:</p><p>So rude</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>I'm so happy!</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Honey what you waitin' for?</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Shut up, Akira!</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Rude</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Tobs is mean today</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Step into my candy store time for you to prove</p><p>You're not a lameass anymore</p><p>And step into my candy store</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>It's my candy store</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>It's my candy</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>It's my candy store</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>It's my candy</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>It's my candy store</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>It's my candy store</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>It's my lyric prank</p><p>
  <em>Blueberry is Offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleepy is Offline</em>
</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>It's was Tobs idea</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>^</p><p>
  <em>Blueberry is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleepy is Online</em>
</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>U just outed Tobs rude</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Thanks for outing me lol</p><p>
  <em>OnionHead is Offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleepy is Offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RussianBlue is Offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blueberry is Offline</em>
</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>We'll get our revenge on Tobs 😏</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Oh we definitely will 😏</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobio's boyfriends get their revenge on Tobio and then they let Tobio help them and the others do revenge on the other first years. </p><p>When the group do the lyrics pranks, Tobio is hanging out with his the others and they spot the three first years together with some of the others from the group.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy ❤</p><p>Tooru - GrandKing</p><p>Testurou - Rooster</p><p>Koutarou - Emo</p><p>Keiji - PrettySetter</p><p>Kenma - Gamer</p><p>Takahiro - Troublemaker</p><p>Issei - Prankster</p><p>Hajime - Emerald</p><p>Akira - Sleepy</p><p>Yuutarou - OnionHead</p><p>Tobio - Blueberry</p><p>Lev - Joker/RussianBlue</p><p>Morisuke - PrettyLibero</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio wakes up and goes down stairs to get some milk. But when he goes down and open the fridge, he notices there is none. Tobio goes into the living and see one of his boyfriend playing on his phone and the other one is playing is game. </p><p>"Hey, I'm gonna go buy some more milk," Tobio says. </p><p>"Okay," The other two says. </p><p>Tobio leaves the house and buys some milk. But when Tobio comes home, his boyfriends are ignoring him. Tobio is confused at first but then he realizes why he's being ignored. </p><p>"I'm being punished," Tobio says as he drinks his milk. </p><p>So he finishes his milk and out his cup in the sink. He goes into the living room and sit on the couch and face his boyfriends. </p><p>"I learned my lesson," Tobio says as he watch his boyfriends smirk. </p><p>"Good, now we need you to help us with something," Kenma says. </p><p>💕🏐💕🏐💕🏐💕🏐</p><p>Emo:</p><p>@Blueberry</p><p>
  <em>Blueberry Is Online</em>
</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Hmm?</p><p>
  <em>Sleepy Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OnionHead Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RussianBlue Is Online</em>
</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Everyone get online</p><p>
  <em>GrandKing Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PrettySetter Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rooster Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gamer Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Troublemaker Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prankster Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emerald Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PrettyLibero Is Online</em>
</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Woah, who's at that table over there?</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Duh, your best friends</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Don't look at them, just don't</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>We call those three 'The Plastics'</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Excuse me!!! </p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>That was rude</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Asshole</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>They're shiny, fake, and hard</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>You fucking rooster better shut up</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>They play their little mind games</p><p>All around the schoolyard</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>They might insult your clothing</p><p>Or make fun of your name</p><p>Like they mocked Tooru Oikawa</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>He had it coming</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Rude!! </p><p>Emerald:</p><p>'Til he burst into tears</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Lies!!! </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>And Oikawa is a captain</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Akira Kunimi is the queen bee</p><p>He's always dressed up</p><p>He always wins the sleeping contest</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>That's not even a real thing bitch</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>We're just dummies who play for him</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Again lies!!! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Wait! He told me this before</p><p>Then die</p><p>My name is Akira Kunimi, and I am a massive deal</p><p>Fear me, love me, stand and stare at me</p><p>And these, these are real</p><p>I've got money and looks</p><p>I am, like, drunk with power</p><p>This whole school humps my leg like a chihuahua</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>I never said that!!!! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I'm the prettiest poison you've ever seen</p><p>I never weigh more than one-fifteen</p><p>My name is Akira Kunimi</p><p>And I am a massive deal</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>I don't talk like thst</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>He told me this when he talked about u</p><p>I don't care who he is</p><p>I don't care how he feels</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Now, That's Yuutarou Kindaichi</p><p>Emo:</p><p>He knows everything about everybody</p><p>That's why his hair is so big, it's full of secrets</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Don't make fun of my hair bitch</p><p>Emo:</p><p>Yes, Akira</p><p>No, Akira</p><p>Every waking hour</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>He spend making sure Akira Kunimi can stay in power</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Bitch that's not even true</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Yeah, he did tell me this before</p><p>If Akira is the sun</p><p>Then I'm a disco ball</p><p>'Cause I'm just as bright and fun</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>I didn't say that</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>U notice they don't yell at Tobs, but they do to us</p><p>OnionHead;</p><p>Cause we don't wanna yell at our baby</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Back off, he's mine and Iwa-chan child!! </p><p>RussianBlue: </p><p>Damn</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Yeah</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Anyhow he also said this before</p><p>If you've had alcohol, Iworm your secrets out of you</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>We don't drink we're too young</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>And bring them to my master</p><p>And then I watch Akira make your life a big disaster</p><p>Disaster!</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Lies</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Yeah, he also said this</p><p>Akira is the queen, but I'm the head of worker bees</p><p>As I am seated at her right hand, like a Jewish Princess Jesus</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>Fucking lies</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Now the last one, that is Karen Smith</p><p>The dumbest person you will ever meet</p><p>PrettyLibero:</p><p>I once saw her put a "D" in the word "orange"</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>That never happened</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>He says, my name is Leg</p><p>My hair is shiny, my teeth are perfect</p><p>My shorts is tiny, it barely covers</p><p>My perky heinie</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>I never said that tho</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>He told me this before as well</p><p>My name is Lev, I may not be smart</p><p>That's it</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Yeah, they're right, that was never them, it was us and we tricked Tobs cause we're the plastics</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>???? </p><p>But I-</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Right</p><p>@Blueberry</p><p>We never really do this</p><p>But how'd you like to, have lunch with us this week</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Oh, it's okay, I-</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>No, no need for you to thank us</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>But-</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>There's no need to even speak</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>You're new and you don't know things</p><p>You need good friends who can tell you what to think</p><p>See you here same time tomorrow</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>On Wednesdays we wear pink</p><p>Emo:</p><p>On Wednesdays we wear pink</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Say here's where you belong</p><p>Say here's where you belong</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>No, really, say it</p><p>Say here's where you belong</p><p>Come sit with us tomorrow</p><p>It'll be fetch</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Hahahahaha</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Thanks Tobs for helping us with the prank!!!! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Anytime</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Damn that was a good one</p><p>OnionHead:</p><p>I agree</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>I agree</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Come on losers, I wanna go shopping</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Author Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think I'm gonna end this book, cause I've ran out of ideas for it. But if anyone gave any suggestions or anything I will add it, but if not, I'm gonna be ending this book 💕</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I'm Sorry Tobio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobio shatters his knee</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy ❤</p><p>Tooru - GrandKing</p><p>Testurou - Rooster</p><p>Koutarou - Emo</p><p>Keiji - PrettySetter</p><p>Kenma - Gamer</p><p>Takahiro - Troublemaker</p><p>Issei - Prankster</p><p>Hajime - Emerald</p><p>Akira - Sleepy</p><p>Yuutarou - OnionHead</p><p>Tobio - Blueberry</p><p>Lev - RussianBlue</p><p>Morisuke - PrettyLibero</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gamer:</p><p>I'm so sorry Tobio</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Tobs, is there anything we can do?</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Take the pain away</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>I wish I can</p><p>
  <em>Sleepy is online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Onion Head is online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emerald is online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prankster is online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Troublemaker is online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rooster is online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RussianBlue is online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PrettyLibero is online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emo is online</em>
</p><p>Emo:</p><p>What happened? </p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>.... </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>.... </p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>... </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>There's a good chance I can't play volleyball any more</p><p>I shattered my knees, and torn something in my knee</p><p>But I can be the manager, but I want to if the team is okay with it</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Of course you can be the manager, u know the team will love that</p><p>Emo:</p><p>If there anything we can do while you recover? </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Just be there for me</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Can we ask what happened? </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I thought it was a good idea to run around the hotel we are in with that Terushima guy from Johenzji, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and ended up falling down two flight of stairs</p><p>Onion Head:</p><p>Oh my god, you're lucky nothing worse happened</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Yeah, you could have really gotten hurt</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Yeah, I'm happy you didn't get hurt worse than you did</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>Tobio! If you need help getting anywhere, I promise I'll help you!! </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Thank you Lev</p><p>RussianBlue:</p><p>It's not a problem! You're my bestie, and I'll wanna help you!! </p><p>PrettyLibero:</p><p>I'll make sure you're not pushing yourself, and if you become a manager, I'll support you 💕</p><p> </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Thank you guys 💕</p><p>But now I'm gonna take a nap, I've been up all night</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Okay, night Tobio-chan </p><p>Emo:</p><p>Night Baby Owl!! </p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Night Kitty</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Night baby</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>Night Tobi</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Night Tobi</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Night Tobs</p><p>Onion Head:</p><p>Night Tobs</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Night kiddo</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Wanna sleep in my room? </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Night everyone and yes Ken</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Okay, my door is open</p><p>
  <em>Blueberry is offline</em>
</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Poor Tobs</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Yeah, we thought he was fine, but when he couldn't get to sleep at two in the morning due to pain, we knew we had to take him to the hospital</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Yeah, he even agreed to go to the hospital</p><p> </p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>He hates hospitals, he ways try to refuse going to one</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Awe, can all of us come over tomorrow and hang out? </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Yeah, but I don't want to leave, I want to make sure Tobio is comfortable</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Trust me when I say that he shouldn't leave the house cause of the pain</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>I never saw that boy cry like that</p><p>It broke my heart when I saw him cry like that</p><p>Gamer:</p><p> </p><p>Same, I just wanted to hold him</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Me too, it broke my heart watching Tobio cry in pain, and we couldn't do anything to help him</p><p>Emo:</p><p>😢😢😢</p><p>I'm gonna give him a hug tomorrow, but I'll remember to be careful</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Okay, but I'm gonna go to sleep as well</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>I think we all should</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>I agree</p><p>
  <em>Everyone is offline</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pretty Setter:</p><p>You mf</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>I said sorry!!! </p><p>Pretty Setter:</p><p>You fucking spilled hot soup all over my lap</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Blame Koutarou, he's the one who sneaked up on me!! </p><p>Emo:</p><p>Don't blame me!! </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>You're the one who sneaked up on me!!</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>U was the one who wasn't paying attention</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Shut up you damn rooster</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>I'll take your seriously when you're not hiding in your room</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Um, where's Tobs? </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Sleeping the chair</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Idk how he's sleeping through the commotion</p><p>GrandKing: </p><p>What is even going on?</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Okay, so we decided to go over to Kenma's house to hang out and watch movies, right?</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Okay? And? </p><p>Emo:</p><p>And we started that, and then we decided to watch horror movies</p><p>Pretty Setter:</p><p>Oh look, Kenma finally came down</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Hey! I was getting you new clothes</p><p>Pretty Setter:</p><p>Thanks 💕</p><p>And anyhow, Tobio passed out due to his medicine, so we let him sleep</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>And then someone decided it was a good idea to sneak up on me when there was a jump scare</p><p>Pretty Setter:</p><p>And I at the time was eating the soup, that Tobio made for us, and Kenma jumps onto me, and my food, which was hot remind you, went all over my lap. </p><p>Onion Head:</p><p>Damn, are you okay? </p><p>Pretty Setter:</p><p>Yep, I'm just ready to kill one of my boyfriends, and Koutarou</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>R.I.P</p><p>Troublemaker:</p><p>R.I.P</p><p>Russian Blue:</p><p>Awe, they're having fun without us</p><p>Pretty Libero:</p><p>Assholes</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>You two know you can come over, right? </p><p>Russian Blue:</p><p>We're on our way!! </p><p>✧༺♥༻✧</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I got the best boyfriends in world 💕</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Ooo, what did they do?</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>First they got me milk and yogurt, then when they came home from practice, they brought a freaking huge teddy bear for me to cuddle when I'm home alone or whenever I want 💕</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Awe, Iwa why can't you be that nice?</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Bitch</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Also tomorrow I find out if I can continue to play volleyball or not</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Hopefully you can, but keep us updated</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I will</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Thank kiddo</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>No problem</p><p>✧༺♥༻✧</p><p>Pretty Setter:</p><p>Okay, just saying, Kenma, Tobio, and I will be offline for awhile, I'll explain later, I just have to go</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>That don't sound good... </p><p>Emo:</p><p>I hope Tobio is okay.... </p><p>Rooster:</p><p>.... </p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Let just hope it's nothing is wrong.... </p><p>Onion Head:</p><p>Tobio.... </p><p>Russian Blue:</p><p>.... </p><p>Pretty Libero:</p><p>.... </p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Tobio-chan.....</p><p>✧༺♥༻✧</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Guy online now</p><p>
  <em>Everyone Is Online</em>
</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Come to the hospital, we got some bad news, and I don't feel like saying over text</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At eleven a night, everyone makes it to the hospital. That's where they find Keiji, and everyone, but Tobio and Kenma, in the waiting room. </p><p>"Keiji!" Tooru says as he runs to Keiji. </p><p>Tooru, Hajime, Akira, and Yuutarou runs up to them. That's when they realize that Keiji has been crying. </p><p>"What happened?" Akira asks. </p><p>"So Tobio needs to have surgery cause the bones aren't healing right, so since he hasn't at anything today, he had the surgery, and the doctors are saying that he won't be able to play anymore, and Tobio knows, but I'm just warning you, Tobio looks rough cause of the surgery, but he's allowed to have how many people he wants in the room, so follow me," Keiji says. </p><p>Keiji takes them to Tobio's room. When he reaches the room, he knocks on the door. </p><p>"Come in," A hoarse voice says. </p><p>They walk into the room, and Tobio smiles when they see them. They smile back, but they also feels sad cause Tobio looks terrible. </p><p>"Thanks for coming," Tobio says quietly. </p><p>"His voice is gone cause of the tube that was in him," Kenma says hoarsely. </p><p>They walk around the bed, and looks down at Tobio. </p><p>"There's no way we won't be here," Morisuke says gently as he grips Tobio's hand. </p><p>Tobio grips back, and smiles up at him. He looks down at his leg, and frowns. </p><p>"At least I can still be involved with volleyball," Tobio says quietly. </p><p>"Nekoma is happy to have you as a manager," Tetsurou says with a smile. </p><p>"We are, and I'll help you getting everywhere," Lev says with a small smile. </p><p>"Thanks Lev," Tobio says closing his eyes. </p><p>"We'll let you sleep," Koutarou says with a small smile. </p><p>✧༺♥༻✧</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Week Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Pretty Setter:</p><p>Tobs is home, but he's still in pain</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>And u guys can come, but I'm not promising Tobio will be awake</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>We'll come tomorrow or something, I want to relax at home before we all come there</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>I agree with Hajime, he need to relax before we come over</p><p>Onion Head:</p><p>Yeah, so how about this weekend? </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>That works for me</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>^</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>^</p><p>Emo:</p><p>^</p><p>Russian Blue:</p><p>^</p><p>Pretty Libero:</p><p>^</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>Then it's settle, we'll come this weekend</p><p>Sleepy:</p><p>Now let Tobio go to sleep</p><p>
  <em>Everyone is offline</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A Week Later</em>
</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I'm finally back at school now, but I'm still in pain</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>I'm sorry, but I'm happy that your back at school</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Thanks, but I just wanna be home curl up in the chair</p><p>But I know I need to get back to the normal, even though I'm not gonna go back to the normal</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Do we need to talk? I'll talk to ya?</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>I guess it's finally fully setting in that I won't be on the court anymore</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Tobs.... </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Technically the doctors said there's a chance but that's mean rehab, and constantly practice on working your leg and get it back to normal</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Can we do that? I really want to get back to volleyball, I missed it so fucking much 😣😣😣</p><p>But I have to pay attention to class now</p><p>
  <em>Blueberry is offline</em>
</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Yes we can help you Tobio</p><p>GrandKing:</p><p>Even is Sejoh boys will help :)</p><p>Rooster:</p><p>Us Nekoma boys will help as well :) </p><p>＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚　˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊</p><p>Pretty Libero:</p><p>It feel amazing to have Tobio back at practice :) </p><p>Pretty Setter:</p><p>How is he doing?</p><p>Pretty Libero:</p><p>He's doing amazing, he's in a lot of pain, but he's toughing it out and helping out the team the most that he can</p><p>Pretty Setter:</p><p>Good, that's good to hear</p><p>Emerald:</p><p>That makes me happy to hear</p><p>And to the conversation from earlier, I'll help in any way</p><p>Pretty Setter:</p><p>So will Fukurodani, especially I'll help a lot</p><p>Pretty Libero:</p><p>That's perfect, Tobio will be back on the court in no time</p><p>
  <em>Blueberry is online</em>
</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Really, you all will help get back on the court?</p><p>
  <em>Everyone is online</em>
</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Of course we will, you're our best friend, and we will do anything to help you get back on the court :) </p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Thank you everyone, but for now go back to practice or whatever you guys are up to 💕</p><p>
  <em>Everyone is offline</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>